


Ghosts

by Kirsten



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-05
Updated: 2005-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So," Gojyo said, and sipped at his beer. "You can sense ghosts, right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts

"So," Gojyo said, and sipped at his beer. "You can sense ghosts, right?"

Sanzo scowled into his own liquor. "Idiot."

Gojyo grinned and lit a cigarette (because Sanzo was out) and draped an arm over Sanzo's shoulders (because Sanzo hated it). Gojyo made sure to enjoy the moment a lot, because Sanzo might decide to end it with a bullet.

Sanzo didn't end it with a bullet. "Let me smoke."

Gojyo passed him the cigarette. Sanzo inhaled long and deep, the tip sparking red ash.

"You needed that," Gojyo realised. Sanzo didn't reply, but Gojyo knew how ghosts could choke.


End file.
